who is she?
by hana97
Summary: akibat bermain truth or dare, prussia harus menerima dare yang memalukan bagi dirinya. dan parahnya dare itu menyebabkan hungary crush-nya dari kecil marah padanya. ditambah lagi hungary bertemu dengan perempuan berambut perak panjang dirumah prussia,yang membuatnya merasa luar biasa sebal... loh kenapa sebal ya?
1. Chapter 1

**Who is she?**  
**chapter 1**

Bonjour~hana di sini ini fanfic pertama hana,sumpah nervous banget, oia cerita ini muncul begitu saja -thringggg- pas hana lagi nyetrika,gak elit ya? read and review,'cause i really need it...  
dari pada banyak ngomong,selamat membaca.

**Disclaimer** : HETALIA AXIS POWER (APH) BY HIMARUYA HIDEKAZ.  
**Warning** : OOC banget, cerita gaje ,typo, dan cara penulisan hancur.  
**Pairing**: PruHung

Semua berawal dari hari minggu yang tenang dimana ketiga anggota BTT { Gilbert(prussia),Francis(France), dan Antonio (Spain)} sedang hang out bersama, untuk bersenang-senang baca:**mengacaukan hidup orang lain**. Tetapi untungnya para korban bernasib naas ini ternyata mendapat bisikan dari malaikat agar tidak meninggalkan rumah (tempat aman), alhasil BTT pun tidak menemukan korban,dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk bermain bertiga main truth or dare , botol pun diputar dan...

"TONI...! TRUTH OR DARE? " seru france dan prussia bersamaan.

"...truth." jawab spain sambil senyum-senyum sendiri, prussia dan france langsung berdiskusi ria memikirkan apa yang akan mereka tanyakan pada si pedo itu.

"mon cher, apakah kamu benar-benar pernah jatuh tepat ke pup banteng,dan gak sengaja kemakan?" kata france mendayu-dayu sambil berusaha menahan tawa. Senyuman langsung hilang dari wajah Antonio seketika itu juga, wajahnya langsung pias karena diingatkan saat paling menakutkan untuknya.

"dan tolong jawab dengan lantang dan jelas, ja.." prussia menambahkan sambil berdeham..

"..." hening, spain masih terpaku pada kenangan buruknya itu. Sedangkan kedua temannya itu masih cekikikan gak jelas,tapi karena tak sabar prussia pun langsung bertindak.

" ayolah toni,masa kau mau membiarkan aku yang AWESOME ini menunggu lama. Kalo kamu kayak gini pas nembak Lovino,dia keburu punah.." prussia asal ngomong.

"_Je suis d'accord avec vous_,gilbert. Toni kalau kau tak menjawab pertanyaan akan ditambah." Tambah lelaki keturunan _gaul plus roma_ itu dengan sedikit mengancam. Tentu saja kata-kata setan yang diucapkan kedua temannya itu berhasil,spain langsung menengadahkan mukanya yang berkeringat,menelan ludah lalu...

" YA AKU PERNAH JATUH KE PUP, AKU PERNAH MAKAN PUP...SAMPAI RAJAKU DAN PORTUGAL LANGSUNG MENJAUH SELAMA 4 BULAN DARIKU..." semua perhatian orang di sekitar cafe langsung teralih ke mereka bertiga. Antonio yang baru berteriak dengan seluruh tenaga,mukanya merah lebih merah dari tomat-tomat peliharaannya. dan langsung terengah-engah. France dan Prussia hanya memandang teman malangnya lalu saling pandang satu sama lain dengan pandangan omg-si-toni-malu-maluin-kita-aja-pake-teriak-segala-yuk-kita-menjauh. Mereka pun benar-benar menjauh ,dengan pura-pura ke kasir untuk membayar bill.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu orang-orang yang perhatiannya teralih oleh teriakan lelaki mediterania itu sebagian mulai kembali ke aktifitas mereka,sebagian lagi langsung membayar bill dan keluar dari cafe itu. Antonio hanya bisa menenangkan dirinya sambil menundukan muka.

"owww...toni sudahlah,nih kita beliin pasta ama _coffee au late_ kesukaan kamu,ayo senyum senyum, iya kan francis?" Kata gilbert menghibur, francis pun mengganguk sambil tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Antonio untuk menenangkan sahabat malangnya itu. Hal itu lumayan berhasil antonio menggakat kepalanya yang masih merah dan tersenyum lemah atas kebaikan kedua sahabtnya itu_, tapi kalu saja ia tau bahwa francis dan gilbert telah merekam adegan buka rahasianya tadi.._.

Saat Antonio sudah mulai tenang, permainan di lanjutkan. botol diputar...dan...  
" Francisssss..." Antonio memanggil nama temannya dengan diringi irama .

" katakan itu bukan aku, merci~" Francis ternyata menutup matanya saking ketakuatan mendapat balasan atas kejadian sebelumnya. Mendengar kata-kata Francis , teman albinonya langsung tertawa gembira.

" france nation of loveeeeeeeeeee~ truthhhhh orrrrrr **DARE**..." Prussia bernyanyi riang gembira sambil memberi tekanan pada kata 'dare' nya itu, yang membuat Francis terkejut sehingga tak sengaja ikut mengatakan dare juga dan langsung menutup mulutnya melempar pandangan tak percaya pada gilbert. Lelaki spanyol dan prussia itu hanya tersenyum lebar sampai ke kuping mereka.

"ta-tapi itu gak di hitungkan? a-aku harusnya ngomong truth..." kata lelaki dari kota mode itu sambil pucat membayangkan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"no no no no...Francis mi amigo beras sudah menjadi bubur, kau harus melakukan dare." Country of passionate itu menjelaskan dengan senyum yang tak biasa,mungkin lebih ke senyuman balas dendam.

" Kesesseseeseseseese~ hei toni boleh aku yang nge-dare, aku punya ide yang AWESOME. pasti bakal AWESOME banget lagian kan aku yang AWESOME yang punya ide.." Gilbert mengacungkan tinjunya ke udara,Antonio hanya mengganguk dan mempersilahkan sobat berdarah prussia nya itu. Karena ia tahu kalau Gilbert bilang kata-kata saktinya,itu pasti akan menjadi dare yang luar biasa. _Walaupun kata-kata saktinya tak selalu bekerja._

"Francis Bonnefoy the AWESOME me dare you to NOT WASH YOUR HAIR FOR Uuuuum- " Gilbert melihat kearah sahabat spanyolnya meminta bantuan ,dan melihat Antonio menggankat tiga jarinya, prussia mengangguk dan kembali menatap Francis yang sudah putih karena mendengar rambut indahnya tak akan di cuci untuk jangka waktu tertentu.  
" -3 MONTH kalo dilanggar kamu harus pake baju pengemis yang ada di Indonesia selama setahun." Gilbert menyelesaikan dengan mantab dan memberikan jempol kearah Antonio. Francis langsung tergeletak lemas di lantai,Antonio langsung mengambil tindakan untuk menyadarkan teman france nya itu. Jujur saja spain sebenarnya cukup kaget akan dare itu karena yang dia maksud itu cuma 3 minggu.

Beberapa jam dan menit kemudian setelah France sadar dari pingsannya dan sedang menangis tersedu-sedu dan menciumi rambutnya yang bernasib yang luar biasa NAAS. Botol kembali di putar...

"GIL... TRUTH OR DARE? Antonio berkata dengan nada masih kasihan pada Francis.

"truth." Si mata merah berkata dengan terpaksa. Tiba-tiba Francis membisikan sesuatu ke pada Antonio yang diikuti dengan,raut wajah kebingungan dan keraguan,lalu ia perpikir sebentar dan mengangguk kecil pada teman blonde nya itu.

" Benarkah kamu naksir dengan HUNGARY alias ELISABETA HEZARVARY, dan pernah bersembunyi di lemari pakaiannya?" seru spain yang berbicara menggantikan france.  
wajah Gilbert mulai memerah semakin lama makin merah dan

-BOOOOOMMMMMMMM!-

" Ya,aku naksir hungary sejak dari pertama kami bertemu dan aku pernah sembunyi di lemarinya karena takut dipukul frying pannya kalau dia menemukan ku...PUAS?" Gilbert mengaku sambil memegang kaleng beernya dengan gemetar.

" puas sekali_ muchas gracias_..."balas spain dengan senyuman, walaupun ada keraguan dimukanya.

'kayaknya yang tadi itu ringan banget buart truth deh,biarlah mungkin hari ini aku lagi beruntung' pikir Gilbert dalam hati sambil memutar botol kembali,botol berputar cepat...melambat...dan...

"GILBERT...!" Francis menghentikan sedu tangisnya dan berubah menjadi senyum creppynya Russia, begitu pula dengan Antonio. Gilbert yang melihat ini langsung memengangi liontin salibnya dan berdoa, BERDOA UNTUK KESELAMATANNYA...

'apa yang harus kupilih? Kayaknya mereka tau aku bakal ambil aman dengan pilih truth...dare?truth?dare?~" prussia langsung berpikir dengan amat sangat

" dare.."keputusan telah diambil semoga ini yang terbaik,Gilbert melihat ke arah 2 teman se-gengnya dan langsung menyesal.

"**god verdammt...!**"

Elizabeta POV

Wanita separuh baya berdiri di depan tempat latihan tembak, raut mukanya tak sabar dan tak berhenti di ketukkan ke lantai,dengan marah. Dia meremas tangannya seakan akan menonjok seseorang.

" KEMANA SI ALBINO SIALAN ITU..! bilangnya akan latihan tembak denganku jam 11, sekarang sudah 1 jam masih belum datang juga..!" serunya marah itu dengan menyebar aura pembunuh ,membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menghindar dari wanita marah itu.

tiba-tiba kemarahannya terganggu oleh getaran dari kantung celananya,dia ambil handphonenya. mengecek ada sms apa, setelah membaca sms itu mukanya langsung mendidih dipenuhi amarah dan langsung melempar handphone malangnya itu kelantai dan di injaknya hingga hancur. lalu pergi dari tempat latihan tembak itu dengan muka luar biasa merah...

"_**Megölöm a szemét...**_!"

-**TBC**-

ohohoho~ cerita pembuka yang aneh, tapi sama sekali blom masuk inti cerita..  
mungkin banyak yang bilang kenapa judulnya 'who is she?' gak nyambung sama ceritanya...  
sabar ya mungkin akan ketauan di chapter berikutnya..

Please Review~


	2. Chapter 2

**WHO IS SHE?  
chaper 2**

abis nge-publish chapter pertama,hana langsung diliputi rasa bersalah ke francis. karena hana gak benci ama dia, oh francis maaf kan diriku...

**Disclaimer** : HETALIA AXIS POWER BY HIMARUYA HIDEKAZ  
**Warning** : cerita abal, typo, OCC,dll  
**Pairing** : PruHung

ELIZABETA POV

Seorang wanita separuh baya sedang termenung dimeja kerja kamarnya menatap lurus keluar jendela, tanpa sedikit pun melirik pada tumpukan kertas tugas yang harus dibacanya. Kepalanya bersender pada tangannya, memandang pekarangan rumah dari jendela yang terbuka.

Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi,matahari bersinar dengan cerahnya, burung-burung bersenandung merdu,kupu-kupu terbang kesana kemari hinggap di bunga-bunga yang merekahkan berwarna-warni. Sungguh pagi yang sempurna untuk mengadakan piknik atau sekedar keluar untuk menikmati angin segar, tetapi si wanita hanya terdiam saja melihat pemandangan luar biasa ini.

Menghela nafas,wanita bermata hijau jamrud terang itu menutup matanya beberapa saat mencoba berkosentrasinya saat perhatiannya teralihkan oleh bunyi yang ia dengar dari balik semak-semak. terhentak si wanita langsung berdiri memanjat keluar dari jendela nya tanpa mempedulikan bajunya yang sedikit terobek oleh sisi jendelanya. Dia berlari menuju semak-semak itu, wajahnya memerah entah oleh amarah atau kebahagian dan senyuman kecil terpasang di wajahnya. Sesampainya di semak-semak itu ,tak ragu-ragu dia menendang semak tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga.

" GILBERT...! mau apa lagi kau disini?" dia bekata dengan nada marah,tapi wajahnya menampakan kebalikannya ia tersenyum,senyuman bahagia yang sesungguhnya.

Sesuatu keluar dari semak-semak itu,si wanita sudah siap akan mendengarkan ucapan supah serapah dari orang itu. Kelinci putih melompat pergi dari dalam semak-semak itu, melihat ini senyuman bahagia di wajahnya di wanita itu lenyap begitu saja. Digantikan oleh hawa hitam di sekitar tubuhnya, terdiam beberapa saat dia pun akhirnya berbalik kembali menuju rumahnya.

Kembali duduk di meja kerjanya, di wanita merambut chessnut itu mengambil gelas kopi di samping mejanya, dan meminum kopi yang sudah dingin itu. Menghela nafas kembali dia mulai mengambil kertas-kertas menumpuk di mejanya dan mulai melakukan tugasnya. Tapi ternyata itu lebih sulit dari pada sebelumnya, pikirannya terus melayang ke orang itu, sebal karena hal itu dipukulnya meja kerjanya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"semuanya salahmu..." bisiknya pelan_ 'apanya yang AWESOME kalau kau melupakan janjimu idiot,dan kau hanya minta maaf lewat telephone lalu sama sekali tak muncul seminggu ini ..'_

"CIH." Pikirannya tadi hanya membuatnya tambah naik pitam _'tapi itu bukan gilbert, setiap hari dia akan datang ke sini untuk menggangguku,ya itu gilbert yang ku kenal...kenapa aku harus memikirkannya terus sih bukan berarti aku suka dia kan?'_

**DEG DEG**

'_mi a fene..!_ ngapain aku harus deg-degan segala, kayaknya aku beneran sakit deh...'

Si wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya,lalu mengambil ponselnya menelepon seseorang.  
semenit hening...  
"the number you calling had be-"  
diputusnya telepon itu, si wanita langsung bangkit dari kursinya ,berjalan mengambil dompet dan kunci mobilnya,dan menuju keluar rumah,masuk kedalam mobil, dan siap dengan perjalanan mengemudi ke Jerman.

GILBERT POV

"_god verdamm_t, ini gara-gara kalian nge-dare aku kayak gini...!" seorang dengan rambut perak panjang berkata kepada kedua temannya.

"_ohonhonhohonhohon~_ gilbert _ma cher_,aku juga menderita dengan rambut seperti ini bukan cuma kau saja." Teman blonde nya menjawab.

"ya,gil jangan bete gara-gara kamu gak bisa ketemu _tu amor-_mu dong." Saut teman spanyolnya dengan senyum sinting di wajahnya.

"lagi pula kalau kamu mau ketemu hungary,tinggal kerumahnya saja kan. Seperti yang biasa kau lakukan.." teman blondenya meledek sambil membelai rambutnya. Kesal, si rambut perak mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju teman berdarah francenya itu,walau akhirnya sempat temannya itu sempat menghindar dan langsung bersembunyi di belakang si spaniard itu,sambil tertawa dengan tawa seksinya itu(?)

"aku juga maunya gitu tapi...aku gak bisa ketemu Eli dengan penampilan begini tau..!" si rambut perak mendengus kesal,sambil pipinya memerah.

Kedua temannya menonton ekpresi itu hanya bisa tersenyum puas...

"your problem,not mine~~~~~"

-TBC-

okeh, makasih udah baca cerita abal buatan hana *hiks hiks*  
sampe ketemu di chapter berikutnya. maaf yang ini pendek banget...

Please Review,  
Adieu~


	3. Chapter 3

WHO IS SHE? 3

Chapter 3

AARRRRRRRGHHH! Hana prustasi sekali sodara-sodara, soal scotland dan england. Aduh itu pair membuat hana tak bosan, senang, dan kembali putus asa. Itu brotherly love nya luar biasa sekali. Udahlah lupakan dulu mereka. Chapter 3 akhirnya bisa hanya hanna update juga... Nyehehe

Dan tak lupa saya ucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada yang udah nge-baca atau pun men-review fic ini. *hiks hiks saya terharu sekali* Hana baru nyadar harusnya nilai bahasa Indonesia hana jeblok, gara-gara gak bisa menulis dengan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar.

Terutama **Mitsuru Kaoki**-san yang udah mau nge-follow dan fav, fic abal Hana...

**Disclaimer** : HETALIA AXIS POWER (APH) BY HIMARUYA HIDEKAZ.  
**Warning** : OOC banget, cerita gaje ,typo, dan cara penulisan/bahasa hancur.  
**Pairing**: PruHung

Oia,ratingnya hanna ganti jadi T gak tau kenapa...oh sudahlah. Terus sekarang udah mau puasa. Jadi selamat berpuasa bagi yang menunaikannya dan selamat membaca untuk semuanya...^^

Third person POV

"_Scheißkerl _. . . " seseorang wanita asing berambut perak keemasan lembut panjang bersinar mengutuk keras-keras dengan muka yang lumayan sangar sambil membanting pintu kamarnya, dia langsung membuka celana jean's panjang dan kaos yang digunakannya. Jadi sekarang dia hanya memakai bra dan celana boxsernya. Lalu dia pun menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur berguling-guling dan melentangkan badannya.

"CRIP . . . CRIP. . . "

Mendengar suara ini sosok wanita itu langsung bangkit untuk duduk di kasurnya. Dilihatnya burung berwarna kuning terbang lewat jendela kamarnya yang terbuka, lalu terbang menghampirinya dan hinggap di atas rambut peraknya itu.

" Oy, Gilbird kemana saja kau meninggalkan majikanmu yang AWESOME ini. " kata si wanita yang wajahnya mulai menampakan sedikit kegembiraan itu sambil mengambil si burung dari kepalanya dan ditaruh dikasurnya. Burung yang diketahui bernama Gilbird itu hanya bersiul kecil sebagai balasan. Mendengar siulan itu wajah si majikan kembali suram.

" Entahlah Gilbird aku tak akan bisa bertemu dengannya dengan sosok seperti ini, kalau dia sampai tau itu bakal benar-benar tidak AWESOME... " keluh wanita bermata pink magenta itu. Sedangkan si burung hanya mengelus-elus lembut bulu-bulunya dengan paruh kecilnya berusaha merapihkan bulunya itu . Lalu kembali berciap-ciap, untuk menanggapi kata-kata si majikan tadi.

" Walaupun itu cara menemuinya , tapi menghindar dari DARE adalah tindakan yang sangat tidak AWESOME. Yah aku cuma harus nunggu 1 minggu 4 hari lagi. . ." semakin berbicara wajahnya semakin sendu, melihat ini si burung kembali terbang ke pundak sang majikan lalu mengelus-elus pipi sang majikan dengan paruh kecilnya..

" Hahahahahahhahahaaaaa . . . Gilbird tak salah aku menamaimu seperti namaku , memang kau yang paling mengerti aku . Seandainya dia bisa seperti itu . . . . . . " wajahnya tersenyum sedih pada si burung. Gilbird pun mulai mematuk–matuki majikannya itu, bahkan sampai menarik rambut panjangnya.

" ADAUUUU. . . Gilbird kau tak usah semarah itu, kau masih sobatku yang ter-AWESOME kok , Eli itu dia hanya. . . Kau tau kan hanya aku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. . . "

" CRIP. . ."

" Tak apa Gil. . . Ini bukan salahmu, salahku yang tak berani mengutarakannya. Takut dia tak bisa menerimaku dan hanya akan merusak hubungan kami selama ini. . . . . Heyyyyyyy, jidatku berkerut dan tinggah lakuku jadi kayak cewek gini? "

" CRIP. . . " si burung kembali mengelus-elus pipi si wanita lagi.

" Ya ya ya ya . . . Sudahlah kita sarapan saja, Dan tak mungkin dia datang kesini . Dia paling akan bersyukur sekali aku tak mengganggunya, jadi tak mungkin Eli dat- "

**TING TONG TING TONG**

Si wanita langsung menegang karena dikagetkan suara bel 'UUGGH. . tamu malas sekali .'

" WEST. . . WEST ADA TAMU KAU YANG JAWAB SANA. . ." si wanita berteriak untuk memerintah adiknya.

**TING TONG TING TONG**

Tak ada sautan dari adiknya dan suara bel semakin menggila. ' Ooo, West sedang pergi bersama ita-chan dan jepang. . . ' Menghela nafas karena kesal, si wanita pun bangkit dari duduknya, dan mulai bejalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Yang parahnya dia lupa memakai lagi celana jean's nya lagi, jadi dia hanya keluar memakai boxser dan branya.

_Seandainya dia tau siapa yang memencet bel diluar sana, pasti dia tak akan mau membukakan pintu. Seandainya dia tau ke-AWESOME-an nya tidak selalu membawa keberuntungan kepadanya atau malah sebaliknya?_

**TING TONG TING TO**

"Ja sabar kenapa sia-. . .! ! ! " sahut si wanita asing itu dengan sebal, sambil membuka pintu itu.

'_Antonio __Francis __Ich verfluche__Sie beide__! ! ! '_

Elizabeta POV

Hai aku Elizabeta Hezarvary, aku adalah personifikasi Republic of Hungary. Sekarang aku sedang berada di pintu depan rumah frienemy-ku. Yaitu personifikasi negara. . . eeeee. . . entahlah dia masih bisa di sebut negara atau tidak, yang pasti dia adalah personifikasi untuk Prussia.

Mungkin kalian heran kenapa aku mau-maunya berkunjung ke rumah Prussia atau biasa dikenal Gilbert Beilschmidt , tapi asal kalian tau. Aku sendiri juga tak mengerti kenapa aku bisa berada disini, seharusnya sekarang aku sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, atau bersantai di rumah sambil membaca komik-komik yaoi. Tapi aku malah dengan bodohnya mampir kesini karena terbawa oleh emosi tentang si albino sialan.

' _Berani sekali dia, padahal aku sudah meluangkan waktu untuk menemaninya berlatih tembak, hari itu bahkan aku bangun jam 3 subuh untuk berdandan. . . TIDAK! BUKAN BERDANDAN AKU HANYA BERSIAP-SIAP,ya bersiap-siap tidak lebih... '_

Hungary menggeleng-geleng kepalanya dan kembali fokus pada keadaannya sekarang, dia sudah memencet bel rumah Gilbert tapi masih belum ada jawaban _' Ini rumahnyakan? Walaupun aku sudah lama gak kerumahnya, mungkin yang terakhir sekitar 100 tahun yang lalu,ya... '_ dia pun kembali memencet bel dan didengarnya sautan dari dalam rumah. Lalu pintu rumah pun terbuka, namun yang di lihat wanita berambut _chessnut_ itu bukan lelaki albino berambut silver dan bermata merah yang disertai senyum khas miliknya. Melainkan wanita cantik berambut perak keemasan lembut dengan mata berwarna pink magenta menyalalah yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Hungary merasa seperti baru saja ditampar dan ditonjok perutnya, sesuatu dalam dirinya mulai tumbuh. Perasaan yang ingin membunuh wanita di hadapannya itu.

**' _Who is she? '_**

**TBC**

Sekian dulu fic ini, maaf kalo pendek sekali dan kurang rame (jujur buat hana juga kurang rame,tapi yang belakangnya lumayan buat deg-degan. Lah!Pan ente yang buat!) .

Buat yang binggung ama bahasa Jerman atau Hungrynya bisa anda sekalian cek di google terjemahan, soalnya hana juga liat dari situ.

Semoga lain kali bisa lebih panjang, dan karena libur awal puasa sudah datang mungkin itu bisa terwujud... *evilgrin*

PLEASE REVIEW YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME, OK BUT NOT AWESOME AS PRUSSIA...

Au revoir~


	4. Chapter 4

Please Review for my own health...

**WHO IS SHE? 4**

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : HETALIA AXIS POWER (APH) BY HIMARUYA HIDEKAZ.  
**Warning** : OOC banget, cerita gaje ,typo, dan cara penulisan hancur.  
**Pairing**: PruHung

Third person POV

"Iya iya sabar, sia. . . ." si wanita berambut perak itu membuka pintu dan mematung seketika itu juga '_ God verdamnt. . .! kukutuk kalian berdua!'_

Suasana diantara kedua wanita tersebut langsung menjadi aneh, Hungary menatap si wanita rambut perak dengan tatapan membunuh tanpa sebab, sementara sebaliknya si wanita rambut perak wajahnya berubah semakin pucat sehingga hampir mirip dengan patung, kalau saja dia mempunyai mata berwarna abu-abu, bukannya warna pink. Orang-orang pasti akan mengiranya patung sungguhan. Wajahnya tertunduk kebawah seperti berusaha menutupi rupa wajahnya yang juga ditutupi rambut peraknya itu.

"_Ki a fene__vagy te__ribanc__. . .?_ " Hungary yang memulai percakapan langsung menutup mulutnya '_Kenapa berkata seperti itu kepada perempuan yang baru kutemui? Ada apa denganku ? sampai memakai bahasaku. ' _pikiran itu langsung terbesit di kepala Hungary.

Mengesampingkan hal itu Hungary berdeham sebentar.

" Selamat siang, jika boleh saya tau siapa anda? Dan bisakah saya bertemu dengan Gilbert Belcsmeit. . ." kata hungary dengan sopan dan senyum palsu di bibirnya yang ia paksakan setengah mati.

Tersentak kaget dari pikirannya yang sudah sangat gugup dan berantakan si wanita berambut perak itu, berusaha mencari-cari jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan tamu tak diundangnya itu. Dia berpikir dengan cepat, mencari alasan yang sempurna dan tentu saja AWESOME. '_Ayolah pikirkan sesuatu yang bagus ayolah. . . AHA. . . ini mungkin bisa, semoga hari ini dia sedang bodoh.'_

" E-eee ja, namaku eeee nna-nama me-MARIA, Gil dia sedang pergi bersama...bersama Ludwig. " si wanita bernama Maria itu mengatakannya dengan gugup,wajahnya memasang senyum aku-tak-berbohong-kok kepada Hungary, yang sama sekali tak dilirik oleh si personifikasi Hungary itu karena terlalu sibuk berkonflik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

-Mulai dari sini pikiran yang bertempur dengan asiknya dalam otak Hungary-

'_Albino Prussia brengsek, selama seminggu lebih ini kau tidak mengunjunggiku karena punya perempuan lain! Akan ku patahkan lehernya TIDAK itu tak cukup, akan ku bun-_'

'Tapi belum tentukan,bisa jadi perempuan Maria ini hanya teman, ya teman...'

_ 'TIDAK! Kalau mereka hanya teman kenapa perempuan ini keluar dengan penampilan seperti ini, hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam!'_

'_Mu-mungkin dia baru selesai mandi.'_

'_Terus kenapa dia bisa mandi disini, dirumah Gil...' _

'_Itu...Itu mungkin dia...'_

'_Tuh kan, aku benar. Seharusnya aku tak pernah bertemu dengan Prussia, dia jahat dia jahat dia menghianatiku...'_

'_Kenapa aku berpikir seperti ini, Gilbert tak pernah melupakan janjinyakan, ini pertama kalinya dia lupa. Masa hanya karena ini aku langsung membencinya. Lagi pula diakan juga punya hidup pribadi, aku tak seharusnya mencampuri urusannya.'_

'_TENTU AKU PUNYA HAK..!'_

'_Kenapa? Apa buktinya?'_

'_Karena dia teman pertamaku sejak dulu,sejak aku masih kecil.'_

_'Kalau seperti itu saja masih ada Francis dan Antonio yang juga temannya, lalu ada Ludwig yang adiknya sendiri. Aku malah kalah oleh Francis dan Antonio mereka lebih dekat dengan Gilbert dibandingkan aku...'  
_

_'Aku tak akan pernah kalah oleh mereka! Akulah yang terdekat dengannya, kami selalu bersama, bahkan dia orang pertama yang tau aku parempuan.'_

'_Apa hubungannya? Kalian hanya sebatas teman..'_

'_Tidak! Kami bukan sebatas teman, aku percaya itu. Walau kami selalu bertengkar tapi...tapi...kami selalu akrab kembali dan kami walau saling meledek tapi selalu menjaga dan melengkapi satu sama lain...'_

'_Lalu apa? Bisa saja Gilbert berpandangan berbeda denganku.'_

'_Dia menyukaiku aku tau itu!'_

'_Darimana aku tau?'_

'_Aku hanya tau, lagi pula aku juga menyuka- TIDAK!'_

'_Sejak awal kenapa aku harus memperdulikannya? Dan bukan berarti aku benar-benar menyukainyakan? '_

'_Tapi bisa jadi... Lagi pula aku bersikap terlalu posesif padanya akhir-akhir ini.'_

'_Tidak itu pasti perasaan menyukai saudarakan?Tak mungkin aku dan Gilbert...'_

'_Tapi itu...'_

'_Masa sih, ah tidak mungkin...'_

'_Aku menyukai Prussia.'_

-Pikiran end-

Sementara itu si wanita yang mengaku bernama Maria ini, hanya mengamati tamunya dengan diam. Menunggu jawaban dari orang didepannya yang dia sendiri ragukan, karena dilihatnya si tamu hanya benggong menatap ketanah. Tak sabar Maria mencondongkan badannya agar bisa melihat wajah tamunya itu_. 'Duh, kuharap dia percaya dengan yang tadi. Atau malah dia tau itu bohong dan marah sekarang. Oh, kumohon Liz jangan marah padaku..'_ dilihatnya wajah tamunya itu sedang merona merah, wajahnya mulai mengingatkan Maria pada tomat milik sahabat spanyolnya, yang menyebabkan malapetaka ini terjadi.

Khawatir melihat ini Maria mulai _berpikir ' oh, tidak dia marah sekali wajahnya sampai merah begitu...tapi apa dia demam? Kalo marah pasti dia sudah mencingcangku dengan frying pan kesayangannya, kalau Lis demam ini tak bagus.'_

Di dorong ke khawatiran dan kecemasan yang luar biasa atas keadaan wanita dihadapannya, Maria pun menaruh satu tangannya di pundak Elizabeta.

" Kau tak apa-apa el-?" ditahan ucapannya itu,untung dia belum keceplosan_.' Di keadaan sekarang Liz sama sekali tak mengenalku jadi aku harus mengendalikan ucapanku.'_

Suara itu behasil membawa Elizabeta kembali ke kenyataan, dilihatnya si Maria itu menatap dirinya lekat-lekat, kekhawatiran dan kecemasan terpancar dari wajahnya begitu jelas mengingatkan Hungary pada Gilbert. _'UGH... Mulai lagi berpikir tentang dia, tapi kalau ku lihat wanita ini kurasa dia mirip dengan Gil.'_

" Kau tak apa-apakan lebih baik kau masuk kedalam. Apa kau suka teh lavender? Akan ku buatkan kau teh lavender dengan susu atau gula kau pasti suka itu..." Maria menawarkan dengan sedikit senyuman tersungging di bibirnya, walaupun hal itu tak mengubah kekhawatir yang tertulis jelas diwajahnya. _'WAW...Kalimat yang awesome,sepintar apapun Liz dia tak akan menyadari ada yang salah, aku memang AWESOME..'_ Maria membuka pintu lebih lebar agar tamunya bisa masuk kedalam rumah.

Memikirkan pikiran yang terlintas di benaknya tadi, Hungary hanya masuk kedalam rumah mengikuti tuntunan si wanita yang asing baginya itu. Maria pun menuntunnya ke ruang tamu dan mempersilahkan Hungary duduk, lalu ia permisi untuk membuat teh. Sedangkan Hungary hanya duduk manis di ruang tamu sambil menunggu tehnya siap, dilihatnya kesekitar rumah itu, semuanya sudah hampir berubah sejak terakhir kali kunjungannya kemari. Dinding-dinding sudah dicat ulang, langit-langitnya juga sudah bertambah tinggi, barang-barang sudah banyak yang diganti_ 'Mungkin banyak yang hacur oleh Gilbert, dia selalu seenaknya..'_ tapi ada yang tak berubah dari rumah ini.

Pedang yang terpampang di atas perapian. Pedang perak yang berhiaskan mutiara, gagang pedangnya di balut oleh kain sutra agar lebih mudah dipegang. Pedang yang akan bernilai miliyaran jika dijual di pasar lelang saat ini, ya pedang ksatria teutonic asli yang di mata pedangnya terdapat ukiran yang bertuliskan _**unsere Seele**__**zu Preußen**_. _' Itu pedang kesukaannya..'_ dan satu hal lagi yang tak berubah. Hungary masih bisa merasakannya, bau teman Prussianya itu masih disini, membuat hawa dirumah ini begitu akrab untuk Hungary_. _

**DEG DEG **

Detak jantungnya serasa berdetak cepat, seperti drum yang dipukul dengan semangat oleh anggota band, rona merah tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. _'Sebegitu rindunyakah aku padanya? Apa mungkin yang aku pikirkan tadi itu benar, bahwa aku menyukai Gilbert? '_

**DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG**

Drum di dalam tubuhnya berderu makin cepat, karena pikirannnya itu. _'Tapi walau pun aku ungkapkan perasaanku sekarang, Gilbert mungkin sudah bersama wanita bernama Maria itu...jadi...jadi...sudah tak mungkin kah?'_

**HIKS**

Dirasanya titik basah mengalir melewat pipinya,merasa heran Hungary pun menyentuh pipinya. Ternyata sebulir air mata menetes dari mata wanita berambut chessnut itu,membuatnya terhentak kaget karena bulir-bulir air mata terus keluar dari matanya tanpa henti. Membuat pandangannya sedikit buram karena air mata itu.

"Miért? Miért kell sírni miatta?" isaknya kecil,sambil menutupi muka dengan kedua tangannya. Sekarang Maria sedang sibuk di dapur, sedangkan di ruang tamu hanya ada kesunyian yang ditemani dengan isakan tangis Hungary.

Hungary sakit, ya dia kesakitan sekali. Tapi dia tak tau mengapa, ini bukan karena dia belum pernah mempunyai hubungan yang medalam dengan lelaki. Dia pernah menyukai Austria, Romania, dan Turkey. Bahkan ia pernah berhubungan dengan Poland walau hanya one night stand. Hubungannya dengan mereka mungkin sudah berakhir tapi itu berakhir dengan baik, ya mungkin dia memang menangis saat harus berpisah dengan mereka waktu itu. Tapi ia akan segera move on dan kembali seperti biasa lagi, tapi untuk yang satu ini saja dia tak tau mengapa.

'_Why it's hurt so much?'_

**TBC_  
_**

****Ugh, tanganku yang tercinta. Nah chapter ini update lebih awal yeee...

Ini diketik abis taraweh, mataku sampe jadi sakit sekarang. Tapi ini udah sampe chapter 4 ya,berarti bentar lagi selese (wait for me my sleeping time) terus hana minta maaf lagi kalo fic ini jadi kayak sinetron dan pendek (lagi)..*bow*

yang penasaran sama Maria, kayakna udah pada tau dari kata hatinya Maria dari cerita diatas ya, tapi kepastian 100% nya masih harus menanti di chapter berikutnya, karena itu terus baca fic abal ini sampe tamat...*promo*

Dan buat mata hanna yang sakit ini,mungkin bisa sembuh kalo ada yang nge-rivew hehe..

Please Review, Au revoir~


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, jumpa lagi di fic jadi-jadian ini.

Dan ada beberapa hal yang mau Hana ucapkan/tuliskan :

1. Maafkan Hana karena update yang begitu lama, itu sebenernya salah Hana sendiri karena mendahulukan hal lain yaitu gambar scotland. Tapi sebagai permintaan maaf chapter ini udah Hana tulis sepanjang yang Hana mampu, Hell tanganku sampe merah-merah gini...  
2. Buat **Z is ZPBellani** sama **Sindy Beilschmidt** yang nge-review maskasih banget Hana ucapkan, you make my day. Thought i read it just few days ago...  
3. This story is mine and mine alone except for character of course. I don't care if it same with some doujin or fic you had read , THIS STORY IS MINE. This just pop out on my mind and i wrote it, NOW WE ALL CLEAR?!  
4. Hope you enjoy and like this one...

**WHO IS SHE?  
**

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : HETALIA AXIS POWER (APH) BY HIMARUYA HIDEKAZ.  
**Warning** : OOC banget, cerita gaje ,typo, dan cara penulisan hancur.  
**Pairing**: PruHung

Maria POV

'_Warum er machte ein Gesicht wie das?'_

Suara menderu disekitar dapur, menandakan air yang dimasaknya sudah mendidih. Membuatnya terhentak dan kepalanya teratuk rak alat-alat makan, tak sempat mengutuk dia pun menggambil gagang teko itu dengan cepat lalu menuangkan air mendidih itu ke cangkir yang terlebih dahulu sudah diberi penyaring dengan daun lavender kering diatasnya.

'_Hmm, ich brauche nur zu ihr .. trösten und Liz wird wieder lächeln ..'_

Saat ia menuangkan air panas itu bau lavender memenuhi dapur dan membuatnya tersenyum riang. Setelah selesai menuangkan air panas untuk cangkir pertama dia kembali menuangkanya ke cangkir yang ke dua, selesai, dipindahkannya dengan hati-hati kedua cangkir berisikan teh itu kedalam nampan ditambah dengan gula, madu, dan susu kental yang sudah ia siapkan dengan dipisahkan kewadah yang berbeda.

'_Dies sollte genug sein, richtig? Ich kann nicht ihr warten, bis der AWESOME Ich bis zum Morgen.' _

Memikirkan itu senyum khas tersungging diwajahnya diikuti dengan tawa pelan, diangkatnya nampan itu. Lalu dia pun langsung pergi menuju ruang tamu, untuk menemui tamunya itu.

Third person POV

Maria berjalan keluar dapur ditemani dengan nampan penuh berisi teh dan tambahan lainnya. Dia berjalan dengan cepat tapi tanpa suara seperti halnya tentara yang sudah terlatih kearah tamunya.

" Nah, tehnya sudah siap silahkan dinikmati.." ucap wanita itu dengan senyuman menghibur pada tamunya.

Sebaliknya sang tamu yang adalah Hungary malah cepat-cepat menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya berusaha menyembunyikan bahwa dia baru saja menangis. Merasa heran/kaget Maria meletakkan nampannya dan langsung menyambar tangan Hungary lalu di jauhkannya tangan Hungary dari mukanya, sebenarnya wanita berambut chestnut itu sudah berusaha melawan tapi entah kenapa wanita asing bernama Maria ini lebih kuat dibanding dirinya.

Yang Maria lihat, mata tamunya itu sudah sembab karena menangis dan masih tersisa beberapa butir air mata diwajahnya. Wanita pemilik mata berwana pink magenta itu dipenuhi ketidak percayaan yang amat, lalu dia pun memalingakan mukanya dan melepas genggamanya dari Hungary yang masih berusaha menghapus air mata nya dengan tangannya yang masih bebas.

Maria pun berlari dan masuk kedalam satu ruangan tanpa menjelaskan apapun, hanya meninggalkan keganjilan diantara kedua wanita itu. Beberapa menit kemudian dia keluar dari ruangan itu membawa setumpuk handuk basah dan kering yang lalu diserahkan kepada Hungary.

Awalnya Hungary ragu tapi akhirnya diambilnya handuk yang basah dan mulai membersihkan mukanya dari air mata-air mata yang sudah mulai lengket. Sedangkan Maria hanya mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu duduk terdiam di kursi tamu lain, diam membisu, dengan tangan bersandar sambil menutupi mukanya. Sekali lagi kehingan kembali kepada mereka berdua...

~skip time~

" Jadi namamu Elizabeta. Bolehkan aku panggil Liz, Elizabeta is a long name . Ja?" ucap Maria dengan mata semangat sambil meletakan cangkir tehnya yang sudah ia minum, sementara Hungary hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum kecil atas hal ini tapi wajah sedihnya masih belum berubah dan masih jelas tergambar diwajahnya.

" Ya, kau bisa memanggilku seperti yang kau mau." Balas Hungary pelan lalu menghirup kembali tehnya. Dalam hatinya dia sedikit kaget _'Kenapa teh buatan Maria mirip dengan buatan Gil? ' _ lalu dia melirik ke arah Maria dan langsung bertemu mata dengan wanita berambut perak itu, yang tentunya dibalas dengan senyuman ceria plus jail oleh Maria. Tiba-tiba Hungary merasa wajahnya seperti terbakar.

" Maaf..." katanya cepat, lalu dia pun memalingkan mukanya dengan cepat kearah lain berpura-pura melihat kesekitar rumah. Seandainya dia sadar bahwa rona merah sudah merekah di wajah personifikasi Hungary itu, sedangkan Maria hanya bisa melihat dengan heran.

" Hei,Liz muka mu merah loh..." kata Maria sambil menggoda Hungary.

" A-APA?! AKU TI-TIDA..." Hungary menjawab dengan berteriak sambil berusaha menutupi mukanya yan merah itu, sampai ucapanya terpotong oleh tawa Maria.

" Keseseseseseseesese~ Liz your face is so funny..." Maria tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegang perutnya dan satu tangan lagi menunjuk ke Hungary, Hungary hanya bisa diam terpana atau mungkin lebih tepat benggong. Sudah semenit berlalu ruangan itu masih penuh dengan gelak tawa Maria, yang sekarang sedang berguling-guling dilantai sambil terbahak-bahak.

" H-he..." Hungary yang mulai sadar, berusaha memanggil Maria dengan suara keras (bisikan bagi Maria) dan ucapannya kembali di potong oleh tawa Maria.

"Hei, Ma..."

" keseseseseeseseseese~ hahhahahahhahahhahha..."

" Mari..."

" Hahahhahahahhahahahhahhahahh a..."

"..."

" Hahahhahahhahhahahahhahhahah hahaha..."

" ... STOP IT CAN YOU! MARIA...! " kehilangan kesabaran Hungary pun berteriak, teriakan yang cukup membengkakan telinga dari mantan Austro-Hungary itu mungkin bisa membuat tetangga-tetangga di sekitar rumah Germany berhenti dari kegiatan masing-masing karena kaget.

Hungary menarik nafas untuk mengembalikan nafasnya dari teriakannya tadi, sudah seminggu dia tak berteriak seperti ini tenggorokannya jadi sedikit sakit. Lalau dia menengok kepada Maria yang berhenti berguling di lantai untuk melihat kearah wanita bermata Hijau itu, tapi sialnya Hungary dia tak tau dia berteriak kepada siapa.

"...phefh..." Maria menutup mulutanya dari tawanya lagi, tapi sudah terlambat sekali tertawa ya tak bisa dihentikan lagi. Dan suara tawa kembali memenuhi ruangan itu, sudah tak tahan Hungary mengepal tangannya _' Sudah lama aku tak semarah ini, ayo tenang Maria hanya manusia biasa kalo kamu ngamuk disini bisa bahaya... Tenang ok tenang.'_

Hungary menarik nafas pelan, pelan, pelan, dan pelan sambil berusaha mengingat pelajaran Yoga yang dulu sempat ia pelajari dari Japan.

" Hahahahhahahha..."

' _Tenang tenang..'_

"Hahahahahhahahahhahahahahha..."

'_Te-nang te...'_

" Hahahahhahahahahahahahahhahh ahahah..."

'_Te- akan huhajar dia...!'_

Seketika itu juga Hungary mengambil _Frying pan_-nya dari _God know where, _lalu langsung menghujam frying pan itu ke arah Maria. Tentu saja dia tak akan memberi luka yang fital pada Maria, apalagi Maria hanya manusia biasa, dan lagi karena Hungary masih sadar sepenuhnya. Dia akan membuat Maria SEDIKIT merasakan kemarahannya itu saja.

Saat Hungary mengira Frying pan itu akan mengenai Maria dan membuatnya terbang ke neraka ke-7, ya tepat saat itu juga. Maria berkelit sepersekian detik sebelum senjata dapur itu mengenai kepalanya, mengambil tangan Hungary dan ditariknya kebelakang punggung Hungary untuk mengunci gerakan personofikasi Hungary itu. Tentunya reaksi perlawanan ini membuat Hungary kaget, walau begitu dia pernah menjadi Jendral perang, tak mungkin hal ini bisa menumbangkannya. Sebelum terkunci sepenuhnya Hungary menggerakan kakinya dan diayunkannya tepat mengenai kaki Maria yang membuat keseimbangan wanita berambut perak itu goyah dan terjatuh ke belakang.

Kesempatan ini diambil oleh Hungary untuk mengarahkan serangannya lagi, dia segera mengarahkan senjatanya lagi, kali ini tak ada keraguan diserangnnya matanya serius, bahkan mungkin dia sudah melupakan perbedaan mereka, dia _nasion_ dan Maria manusia (hanya dipikiran Hungary), dan bahkan mereka sekarang sudah pindah ke ruang keluarga tanpa mereka ketahui. Mungkin itu karena insting mencari tempat lebih luas untuk area pertarungan mereka. Hungary memutar tumitnya untuk menyerang, sedangkan Maria bangun dengan kepayahan langsung melihat datangnya serangan Hungary, melihat itu dia tersenyum puas.

Saat serangan Hungary kembali hampir mengenainya, Maria segera mengelak lagi dengan kecepatan yang lebih dari tadi. Tapi kali ini serangan Hungary tak berhenti hanya dengan sekali serang dia terus menghujam lawan(?)nya dengan serangan mematikan dari senjata kebanggannya. Sedangkan Maria terus mengelak dari serangan bertubi-tubi Hungary, sampai akhirnya serangan Hungary sedikit melambat. Maria langsung mengambil hiasan dinding milik Ludwig, yaitu sebuah _rapier _ lalu menyiapkan kuda kudanya.

Melihat ini Hungary mundur beberapa langkah dan kembali ke posisi kuda-kudanya siap bertahan maupun menyerang, udara di sekitar mereka menegang lalu angin kencang berhembus membuka jendela dengan paksa. Satu detik terasa seperti 10 jam, keringat mengucur dari kedua orang itu. Mata mereka bertatapan satu sama lain, tetapi satu hal kembali berbeda kedua wanita itu tersenyum akan sesuatu yang dia tak tau apa sebabnya bagi Hungary sedangkan Maria tersenyum karena semua rencananya berhasil, rencana membuat Elizabeta kembali tersenyum.

Mereka masih diam ditempat masing-masing tapi detik berikutnya seakan ada suara tembakan untuk memulai pertandingan _marathon_ keduanya mulai menghampiri satu sama lain dengan kecepatan yang melebih manusia...

WUUUUUUSSSSH...!

Bungan jatuh sebagai tanda berakhirnya pertandingaan, keduanya bertukar posisi dan saling memunggungi lawan lalu hasilnya. Hungary mendapat luka kecil dipelipisnya dan rambutnya sedikit terpotong,karena itulah jepit bunganya jatuh ke lantai. Sedangkan Maria keluar dengan luka gores dipipinya.

"... pfffffht ... hahahhahahahhahahhahahhahaha haha..." keduanya menjatuhkan diri kelantai dan mulai tertawa gembira, untuk mereka apa tertawa ? mereka pun tak tau mereka hanya mengekspresikan apa yang mereka rasakan dan menikmati suasana saat itu. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti tertawa untuk mengambil nafas mereka dan duduk dilantai lalu tersenyum satu sama lain.

" Kau tau Maria, kupikir kita bisa jadi teman yang serasi... coba kita bertemu lebih cepat..." dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya Hungary memulai percakapan.

"Keseseeseseseesese~ apa maksudmu kita sudah bertemankan..." balas Maria dengan senyum khasnya, tapi saat ia menyadari kata-katanya tadi dia langsung menutup mulutnya

_'God verdamnt..! kok kamu bisa keceplosan gitu sih?!' _lalu dia kembali melirik sedikit ke arah Elizabeta dengan tatapan takut, yang untungnya tak sempat dilihat oleh Hungary .

" Benarkah terimakasih kau baik sekali Maria, padahal kita baru bertemu tapi kau sudah mengagapku sebagai temanmu..." sekali lagi wanita berambut chessnut itu tersenyum dengan penuh kegembiraan diwajahnya, sedangkan Maria menghela nafas lega dan mereka kembali tertawa.

Hungary POV

Sekarang Hungary tengah duduk kembali di ruang tamu, sambil meminum teh lavender barunya, karena yang tadi sudah mulai dingin. _Meanwhile_ Maria sedang mengambilkan kue untuk mereka berdua.

Senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya, karena tak pernah ia bisa berbicara seperti ini kepada seorang wanita seperti dirinya tanpa harus memegang beban atas negaranya. Tentu dia selalu bisa mengobrol dengan Sey atau Lily dan Bella, tapi rasanya berbeda dia masih harus menahan sesuatu, ya suatu beban bernama Republic of Hungary. Walaupun kadang dia mengutarakan isi hatinya pada sahabatnya Japan tapi tentu saja itu berbeda, Japan laki-laki dan satu orang lagi Prussia_... _

'_Ah...entahlah memang Prussia lah yang sering aku datangi jikalau aku gundah, tapi sekarang dia sudah bersama Maria. Sekarang kami tak boleh terlalu akrab seperti dulu, nanti itu bisa menyusahkannya dan Maria?' _ pikiran itu membuatnya menghilangkan senyumnya.

' _Tidak boleh begitu lagi pula seharusnya aku senang orang yang kusayangi dan kucintai merasa senang, lagi pula toh Maria adalah wanita yang baik. Setidaknya aku harus mendukung mereka, sebagai sahabat dari mereka berdua...'_ dengan pikiran itu dia sudah membentuk suatu tekat di hatinya, ditengakkan badannya lalu menarik nafas menatap mantab ke depan, mencoba menahan air mata yang siap mengalir dari matanya.

Setelah menarik nafas berkali-kali, hatinya sudah tenang kembali.

' _Yap, itu bagus Hungary sekarang kau bisa mengucapkan selamat pada mereka dengan senyuman...'_ pikirnya senyuman kembali lagi kewajahnya. Dan saat itu dilihatnya Maria memasuki ruangan dengan nampan penuh.

" Oi, Liz the AWESOME me is back. Here you go... what do you want apfelkuchen or pflaumenkuchen?" tanya Maria kepadanya dengan senyum yang mirip luar biasa dengan Gilbert (setidaknya menurutnya begitu).

" Igen, thank you it's look so good..." sambil mengambil kue yang dengan dihiasi potongan apel diatasnya.

"Help yourself..." balas Maria sambil mengambil kue yang lain, dan langsung memakan kuenya dengan lahap, sedangkan Hungary hanya memandang kearah teman barunya itu sambil berpikir betapa miripnya Maria dengan Gilbert.

' _Mungkin itu yang menjadikan mereka cocok sama lain...'_ merasa diperhatikan Maria balik menatap Hungary.

" Liz, kau kenapa sih menatap aku yang AWESOME ini? Jangan-jangan kau iri ya..."

" Tidak dan kau sama sekali tak AWESOME Maria..." Hungary membalas dengan pandangan meledek yang tentunya dibalas lagi oleh Maria.

" I know Liz, you just envy to the AWESOME me right? Tak perlu khawatir mungkin nanti kau bakal jadi sedikit lebih awesome karena berteman denganku..." balas Maria diikuti tawa khasnya.

" Dasar kau ini.." Hungary hanya menambahkan tonjokan kecil ke pundak Maria, dan mereka tertawa lagi, sampai Hungary memutuskan mengatakan sesuatu..

" Maria mungkin ini tak sopan karena sebagai sahabat Gilbert aku belum sempat mengucapkan selamat, tapi mau kah kau memaafkan ku? Selamat atas hubunganmu dengan Gilbert.." kata Hungary sambil menjulurkan tangan untuk memberi selamat, sedangkan orang yang dia beri selamat sekarang sedang tersedak oleh kue yang dia makan dan sedang terbatuk dengan luar bisa, melihat itu Hungary menyodorkan air minum kepada Maria. Tapi alih-alih air minum Maria malah menyambar tangan Hungary.

" Wa-wait Liz, WHAT did you mean by THAT?!" di buat binggung oleh pertanyan orang didepannya Elizabeta hanya bisa diam beberapa detik sampai menjawab pertanyaan itu.

" I mean you and Gilbert is a couple..." ucapnya dengan polos, sedangkan Maria berteriak.

Maria POV

"VHAT?! NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN...!" teriak ku keras dengan muka horor sambil menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat dan menggerakan kedua tanganku, sedangkan Hungary hanya melihat kearahku dengan heran.

'_Aku harus menjelaskan hal ini padanya, lagi pula kenapa dia bisa berpikir aku berkencan dengan aku (ok,versi perempuan tapi tetap saja tak masuk akal). Kenapa dia bisa berpikir seperti itu? Pasti alien milik si obesitas itu telah membodohkan Hungary...!'_

Kutaruh kedua tangan ku dipundak Hungary sambil menatapnya serius.

" LISTEN TO ME LIZ...! the AWESOME me and Gilbert is NOT a COUPLE...!" ucapku dengan penuh penekanan.

"...ehhhh..." balas Hungary dengan diam.

'_Serius aku bakal menghabisi si obesitas itu..'_ menarik nafas aku melepas genggaman ku dari pundak Hungary.

" Dengar Liz, aku Maria bersumpah bahwa aku dan Gilbert tidak mempunyai hubungan apa pun... Kami hanya...hanya sahabat sama seperti kau dan aku... OK?" Maria mengatakan hal itu seperti mengajari anak TK 1+1=2

"..." Hungary masih bengong, mungkin memproses info yang baru saja didapatkannya.

" Liz, kau mendengarku kan? Kau mengerti apa yang tadi kuucapkan?" sekarang muka Maria makin khawatir.

' T_idak hanya Hungary salah paham, sekarang Hungary malah bengong seperti orang idiot.. Oh Arthur mungkin mantramu benar-benar salah...'_ pikir Maria putus asa, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannyas kearah Hungary, yang sekarang sedang memandangnya tidak percaya sambil mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

' _Kenapa sekarang dia metatapku seperti akulah yang gila?! God, setelah semua ini berakhir Francis, Antonio, Nordic batu, Gigi gergaji , dan si obesitas akan kubalas mereka...!'_

" Liz, kumohon kau tidak gilakan? KALAU BEGITU BICARA PADAKU...!" sambil meletakkan tangannya di dahi Hungary takutnya _crush sejak kecilnya_ terkena demam. Yang bisa menjelaskan kelakuan anehnya ini, tapi tidak suhu tubuh Hungary normal dan hal ini malah membuat Maria bertambah takut.

"Liz, please speak to me..." kataku memohon.

" Be-benarkah itu? Ka- kalian tidak..." akhirnya Hungary menjawab dengan terbata-bata wajahnya sepertinya bahagia sekali aku tak tau mengapa.

" JA JA JA...itu benar aku dan Gilbert tak punya hubungan apa-apa hanya teman..." Aku menjelaskan kembali, sambil bersyukur Hungary sudah sadar.

" Begitukah..." kulihat wajah Hungary, sekarang wajahnya begitu gembira bagaikan batu seberat 10000 ton baru dilepaskan dari punggungnya.

' _Hmmmmmm...aneh sekali? Kenapa dia sebegitu senangnya karena kenyataan aku masih single? Ah i gonna tease her...'_

" Hey hey Liz, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Jangan-jangan kau suka Gilbert ya?" kataku dengan tawa yang biasa terpampang di wajahku, menunggu reaksi Hungary yang pasti akan _menjawab 'HELL ! why must i like Gilbert'_, tapi tidak Hungary tak bereaksi sedikit pun yang ada hanya diam.

Tentunya itu membuatku sedikit heran dan melihat kearah teman sesama personifikasiku itu. Betapa kagetnya diri Maria mendapati Hungary sedang merona merah sekali, sambil mengatup-ngatup mulutnya seperti ikan koi untuk mengatakan kata-kata yang sama sekali tak bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

'_Reaksi yang aneh sekali, tidak mungkin dia benar-benar suka aku kan? Ja, gak mungkin Hungary suka sama the AWESOME me...' _pikiran bahwa Hungary menyukainya membuatnya sedikit merona.

'_Tapi siapa tau melihat reaksinya,Tak mungkin tapi mungkin saja... aku cari tau saja...'_

" Keseseseseesesesesee~ lagi pula Gil sudah punya seseorang yang dia sukai kok..." kataku keras sebagian besar hatiku berharap akan reaksi **itu**, dan benar saja kulihat Hungary terkejut mukanya langsung pucat tak percaya, lalu menarik tanganku.

"SIAPA? SIAPA YANG GILBERT SUKAI?!" ada nada sedih dan putus asa dalam suaranya, yang bukannya membuat Maria khawatir, tapi malah membuat Maria bahagia sungguh sangat bahagia karena perasaannya selama ini sekarang bukan bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi.

" WOW... easy Liz, kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku jadi aku tak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi..." mendengar ini Hungary melepaskan genggaman mematikannya yang membekas di tangan Maria, lalu memalingkan kepalanya yang merah sebelum ber-tck.

" Jadi apakah kau suka GILBERT?" tanyaku setidaknya untuk memastikan, aku tak mau berharap terlalu tinggi karena pasti jatuhnya sakit sekali. Hening lagi kutatap Hungary dengan lekat, akhirnya Hungary kembali menatapku dengan muka tomatnya.

" Y-yes i'am, you know...eeeer... I fall in love to Gilbert..." jawabnya dengan muka yang entah sudah semerah apa, oh who care? Mendengar jawaban itu sungguh Maria ingin berteriak dan langsung memeluk wanita di hadapannya, wanita yang selalu ia cintai dari lubuk ternyata mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. Bahkan mungkin mati pun tak masalah sekarang, karena akhirnya akhinya setelah begitu lama mememdam perasaannya, akhirnya saat ini datang juga.

' _I can't believe she love me..! Elizabeta Hedarvary love me Gilbert __Belcsmeit... This is the best time in my live! even if i still a woman now...'_

**TBC**

Satu chapter lagi dan selesai lah sudah, semoga bisa Hana update lebih cepat. Dan buat yang penasaran sama gambar Scotland tinggal liat di DA Hana...

Dan kenyataannya suda terungkap bahwa Maria adalah Gilbert, tapi kok bisa ? Terus siapakah _**Nordic batu & gigi gergaji **_dan kenapa Arthur di singgung-singgung? kita ketemu di chapter berikutnya...

Please Review it's make me clam and write fast (maybe)...  
Au revoir ~


	6. Chapter 6

**WHO IS SHE? **

Chapter 6

AN: Hana gak mau ngasih alesan, karena salah Hana gak nge update fanfic ini. Semua nya maafkan kan Hana, terutama buat **Z is ZPBellani **mafin Hana dan jangan bunuh Hana... Nanti Hana gak bisa nonton Hetalia season baru kalo dibunuh sekarang...

**Disclaimer** : HETALIA AXIS POWER (APH) BY HIMARUYA HIDEKAZ.  
**Warning** : OOC banget, cerita gaje ,typo, dan cara penulisan hancur.  
**Pairing**: PruHung

enjoy~

* * *

_**~Flash Back~**_

_TING TONG_

_Suara bel berbunyi dikediaman __Belcsmeit, membuat pria besar berbadan tegap itu menghela nafas penuh syukur, sementara wanita berambut perak didepannya hanya memandang tak peduli dengan kekesalan diwajahnya. Sang lelaki itu pun segera berjalan menuju pintu untuk melihat tamunya itu, sedangkan wanita berambut perak dengan mata crimson red di depan lelaki itu hanya terus mendengus kesal sambil melempar bantal-bantal kecil di sekitarnya sambil terus mengutuk dengan bahasa German. Melihat hal ini betapa lelaki yang biasa kita kenal sebagai German berharap dengan datangnya Englishman yang satu itu kakaknya bisa sedikit tenang dan __**berhenti merepotkannya**__, oh even if he must pay a lot of maney just for get rid of his brother (maybe sister now ) he will do it._

" _JA JA... i'am coming..." ucap German sambil merjalan keluar ruangan, dia sempat berhenti sesaat dan memandang wanita bermata merah itu dengan tatapan mengancam._

" _Schw...eeee...__Bruder,__ich werde__die Tür für eine__Minute__offen und __**NICHT**__**vermasseln**__.__.!" sesaat wanita itu siap berteriak memarahi adiknya itu karena sempat memanggilnya kakak perempuan, tapi akhirnya niat itu dia batalkan dan terus melanjutkan melempar-lempar bantal keruang kosong atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Francis dan Antonio khayalannya dengan sekuat tenaga._

_Didengar oleh si wanita adik lelakinya itu membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan masuk entah siapapun tamunya itu, lagian untuk apa dia peduli yang harus dia pedulikan adalah keadaannya sekarang. Terkutuklah kedua temannya itu karena memberinya DARE seperti ini. Tetapi pikirannya itu berhenti saat dia mendengar suara tamunya itu, itu adalah suara yang sangat dia kenal. Senyuman pun tersungging di wajahnya setelah beberapa hari tak pernah tersenyum. Wanita itu pun beranjak dari kursi dan langsung berlari sprint untuk menemui tamu itu._

" _Hello, German it nice to see you. How is Gil?" ucap seorang blonde dengan aksen Britist yang luar biasa kental._

" _it really nice to see you too England, br..." sebelum sempat menyelesaikan salam formal kepada tamunya itu, ucapan German langsung terpotong oleh teriakan kakaknya._

" _ARTTTTTT..." si wanita datang sambil berlari dan langsung men-takle tamu yang tak lain adalah personifikasi dari England itu, membuat England kehilangan keseimbangan atas serangan tiba-tiba itu dan langsung jatuh tengan keadaan tertimpa. German yang melihat hal ini hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala, kenapa dia bisa punya kakak yang bermasalah seperti ini? Api untunglah sepertinya perhatian kakaknya itu akan teralihkan sementara oleh kedatangan England jadi setidaknya dia bisa menarik nafas lega untuk beberapa saat._

" _BLOODY HELL, GIL YOU WANK- are you alright?" England yang sudah mau mencekek orang yang men-takle nya itu, tiba-tiba berhenti karena sikap GENTLEMAN nya itu ( aturan no2. Sebagai seorang Gentleman harus melindungi dan tak boleh bertindak kasar pada wanita tak peduli seberapa kesalnya kita pada wanita itu.). melihat ini wanita berambut perak lembut itu hanya bisa menatap tak percaya atas tinggak England yang mendadak berubah terhadapnya._

"_GOD VERDAMT...! Arthur not you too..." sang wanita berteriak keras dan langsung mengenggam pundak briton itu._

" _eh... maaf apa maksud anda?" mendengar jawaban luar biasa formal dari orang dihadapannya itu si wanita dibuat makin sakit kepala._

'_Are you fucking kidding me?!'_

" _Tuh kan, semua orang West, Francis, Antonio bahkan kau memperlakukanku seperti perempuan..."teriak perempuan itu sambil mengguncang-guncang Englishman yang tak berdaya dengan kecepatan super, membuat sang korban hampir mengeluarkan cadangan nyawa terakhirnya, setelah selesai goyang-goyang yang membuatnya mau muntah, England pun angkat bicara dengan senyum lembut penenang ke arah wanita itu._

"_Gilbert secara teknis sekarang kau memang seorang wanita, bukan begitu ehem German?" German yang sudah mulai bersantai sambil membaca koran di kursi terdekat agak kaget karena pertanyaan tiba-tiba ini, tapi karena ia adalah mantan prajurit mudah saja memfokuskan pikirannya lagi._

"_... heh apa? Oh iya yang England katakan itu benar __Schw-__Bruder__."mendengar ucapan kedua orang dihadapannya si wanita hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng pasrah sambil terus bergumam nicht awesome, England yang melihat sikap wanita bermata crimson red itu hanya tersenyum, dan menyarankan mereka pindah keruang tamu karena ingin mendengar cerita yang sebenarnya dari DARE ini..._

_Setelah menceritakan semuanya mulai dari awal mula bagaimana Gilbert, Francis, dan Antonio kebosanan dan memutuskan bermain Truth or Dare (England ketawa ngakak sampe guling-guling pas denger Truth nya Antonio dan England juga nyembur teh yang diminumnya ke muka Ludwig pas denger Darenya Francis)dan Gilbert mendapat Dare yaitu disihir oleh Norway dan Romania menjadi wanita selama 3 minggu, tentu saja Englad binggung kenapa teman-teman magic trionya mau-maunya melakukan hal itu karena setau England, mereka sedang tak punya dendam kepada Prussia._

_Wanita yang ternyata adalah Gilbert atau kita sebut Prussia kemudian kembali menjelaskan setelah berhenti tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat muka adiknya tersembur teh England._

" _Jadi Frog face itu mengancam akan menyebar AIB Norge dan Romania,sebagai jaminan tutup mulut mereka diminta untuk menyihirmu menjadi wanita?" seru England sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala, untung saja dia tak ikut diancam oleh si Frog face itu. Sementara kedua Germania country itu mengangguk bersamaan, bedanya Ludwig mengangguk di balik korannya._

"_Ja... ughh...aku masih tak terima akan kubunuh mereka, sekarang aku tak bisa keluar rumah...!" keluh Gilbert marah sambil meremas bantal dipangkuannya._

" _Sebenarnya kau masih bisa keluar Bruder, hanya saja yang kau maksud keluar adalah bertemu Elizabeta..." balas Ludwig lemas tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari koran, kontan saja omongan pria berbadan besar (ok, bukan besar gendut)membuat Gilbert merona merah dan memalingkan mukanya sambil terus membantah balasan adiknya itu, yang akhirnya hanya menjadi pertarungan adu mulut antara kakak dan adik. Sementara kedua saudara ini saling bertanding England hanya bisa menatap dengan AWE, baru kali ini dia melihat German yang biasanya tampil dandy bersikap seperti anak kecil._

" _ehem, hei Gil aku memikirkan bagaimana kalau aku membantumu dengan magic lagi..." seolah anak bayi diberi mainan baru kedua kakak beradik itu langsung diam, lalu menenggok secara bersamaan dan menatap dengan disbelieve kearah pria beralis tebal itu. Keringat mengucur dari German bersaudara itu, mereka lalu balik menatap satu sama lain sesaat sampai akhirnya mengangguk setuju satu sama lain bahwa mereka berdua mempunyai pikiran yang sama._

_Menarik nafas bersamaan keduanya mengalihkan pandangan mereka kembali ke mantan king of seven sea itu. Sedangkan orang yang mereka pandang hanya menaikan alisnya melihat dengan kebingungan. Sang kakak yang sedang berubah menjadi wanita menyikut adiknya itu. Tentu saja German tak bisa menolak, akhirnya dia berdeham keras._

" _Maaf England, aku tak setuju mengingat setiap kali kau melakukan magic atau sihirmu selalu berakhir dengan... yah kau tau KEGAGALAN..." sekarang gantian England yang memandang kedua saudara itu dengan disbelieve sambil menoleh ke Gilbert meminta dukungan atas kata-kat Ludwig yang __**JLEB, **__tetapi permintaan tolongnya itu langsung dibalas Gilbert dengan menepuk pundaknya dengan muka simpati( harusnya kamu bersimpsti sama diirimu sendiri Gil)._

" _Art, kau tak perlu memaksakan diri aku akan baik-baik saja.." kata Gilbert sambil menaikan jepolnya, lebih baik menerima resiko jadi perempuan selama 3 minggu dari pada harus mengalami hal yang belum pasti dan jelas lebih parah dampaknya. Pikiran Gilbert hanya bisa melayang mengingat insiden yang pernah terjadi karena sihir dari England, Ugh itu hanya membuatnya merinding._

_Setelah pulih dari rasa shock atas penemuannya bahwa German bersaudara ini menganggap magicnya payah atau low class, England kembali meminum teh yang disuguhkan untuk menenangkan dirinya._

" _Kalian tau magicku selalu gagal karena aku tak bisa mengontrolnya dengan benar, jadi mungkin jika ada orang yang mengontrolnya dari luar mungkin mantranya akan bekerja 100% tepat..." ucapan England ini dengan cepat merengut perhatian Prussia dan German( karena kalau kakaknya kembali jadi lelaki Ludwig merasa bebannya akan berkurang)_

"_Benarkah itu Arthur? Kalau begitu biar aku yang mengontrolnya, ayo kembalikan aku seperti semula..." Gibert yang pertama membuka mulut, wajahnya mengkilat seperti baru dicuci menggunakan bleaching , sedangkan disebelahnya Ludwig terlihat tak terlalu mengkilat (mungkin karena bleaching nya sudah habis oleh Gilbert) tetapi tetap saja wajahnya berubah lebih berharap pada harapan baru untuk waktu santainya ini. Walaupun kedua bersaudara ini berubah ceria Arthur malah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya._

" _Ya, bicara memang gampang, tapi pengontrol itu tak bisa orang sembarangan harus orang yang bisa magic juga. Dan magic-nya juga harus besar, Romania dan Norway sudah tak bisa membantu, sedangkan Indonesia terlalu jauh lagi pula dia sama sepertiku masih belum bisa mengontrol dengan baik kekuatannya. Yang ada malah tambah berabe..." mendengar ini kedua orang berkilau itu langsung kusut lagi mukanya._

" _Jadi memang gak bisa?" Gilbert menjenggut rambutnya dengan frustasi._

"_Apa tak ada orang lain yang bisa lagi?" German bertanya dengan tenang, walau masih ada nada berharap di suaranya itu._

"_Hhmm... mung-_

_BRAAAAKKKKKK...!_

_Belum selesai bicara, ucapan England terhenti oleh bunyi keras. Dengan cepat ke tiga orang itu lansung menggambil senjata mereka (nasion itukan mantan prajurit juga) dan langsung menuju ke tempat asal suara yaitu pintu pertama mereka lihat adalad pintu yang sudah terbang keujung ruangan, lalu selanjutnya merah..._

"_Ooohh...thare ya're wee breher..."_

Hal pertama yang dilihat ketiga orang itu adalah crimson red.

"Scotland..?!"

**~End Flash Back~**

* * *

**~Hungary POV~**

Tiba-tiba saja Maria menarik tanganku, kulihat kearahnya dengan padangan heran.

"Liz... No Elizabeta...! bisakah kau mempercayaiku sekali ini saja? Aku tau mempercayai seorang perempuan yang baru kau kenal beberapa jam dan hanya kau ketahui namanya itu sungguh aneh... tapi... KAU HARUS PERCAYA PADA KATA-KATAKU dan PADA GILBERT...!..." Maria berkata padaku, entah apa maksudnya... tapi matanya terlihat sangat serius penuh dengan kekuatan dan tekat yang besar...mengingatkanku pada mata Gil, Gilbert sahabatku, Gilbert musuhku, Gilbert temanku, Gilbert yang kusukai... tanpa sadar ku anggukan kepalaku pada Maria, karena aku tau dari mata itu, mata Gilbert...dan aku bisa percaya pada Maria...

"Gut, jetzt hören... Terimakasih sekarang, dengarkan aku ok?" Maria memberikan senyumannya padaku, lalu akupun mengangguk lagi, memberi isyarat padanya untuk melanjutkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Dua minggu dari sekarang aku ingin kau tak boleh datang menemui Gilbert..." mendengar kata-kata Maria kontak aku tak terima dan ingin membantah, tapi seperti mengetahui apa yang akan kulakukan Maria menggenggam tanganku erat, agar aku tak memotong kata-katanya.

" Di 2 minggu itu pikirkan, apakah yang kau rasakan pada Gilbert, apakah itu benar-benar cinta, pikirkan bisakah kau terus menerima dia apa adanya jika kau menjadi kekasihnya...! karena sebagai temannya aku tak ingin melihatnya retak ...!" setelah berkata panjang lebar Maria menarik nafas lalu menatapku meminta jawaban, akupun menatapnya balik lalu mengangguk keras, sampai rasanya leherku akan putus, melihat ini dia mendengus gembira lalu memulai kalimatnya lagi.

"Lalu di hari ke-14 datanglah ketempat dimana kalian bertemu (AN: gak bakal hana kasih tau dimana, nanti kalian bakal dateng kesana dan merusak momen) tepat disenja hari,aku akan mengatakan pada Gilbert untuk menemui mu disana, dan...ucapkan yang harus kau katakan padanya.." aku ingin bertanya dari mana dia tau tempat kami bertemu waktu kecil, tapi sebelum sempat bertanya Maria sudah mendahuluiku.

"Aku tau tempat itu dari Gil, sekarang apa kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan? DAN bisakah kau melakukannya?" dia bertanya kepadaku dengan mantab.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia menolakku? Kau bilang dia punya seseorang yang dia sukai...! aku tak tau apakah aku bisa menghadapi patah hati, aku tak pernah merasakan cinta sejauh ini..."aku mulai merancau panik, seorang Hungary sepertiku panik karena Personifikasi ex-nation, sungguh lucu, tapi aku tak bisa tertawa sekarang karena aku benar-benar panik dan takut dengan kemungkinan dia menolakku dan bisa jadi persahabatan kami hancur begitu saja..

"Tenanglah Liz..." Maria menaruh tangannya di bahuku.

"Percaya padaku, tenangkan hatimu dalam 2 minggu yang kuberikan... Kau belum tau siapa yang dia sukai mungkin saja itu kau...Siapa tau...Lagi pula jika kau mengatakannya kau akan lebih meraasa lega, kau tak akan menyerang wanita lain yang Gilbert sukai seperti yang kau lakukan padaku, karena hatimu sudah bisa menerima..."ucap Maria lembut, sambil meledekku dengan kalimat terakhirnya. Badan ku yang tadinya tegang pun menjadi lemas, aku tertawa sebentar lalu memukul pundaknya pelan.

"Jadi bisakah kau melakukannya?" dia menyodorkan tangannya padaku, aku melihat kearah matanya, dan mengambil tangan Maria... berjabatan...

"Bisa.."aku tersenyum dan dia pun tertawa sambil menghabiskan kuenya..

**'Nekem van egy csomó dolog...'**

* * *

**~Maria POV~**

Sesudah Hungary pergi, aku pun duduk disofa lalu menarik nafas pelan..

"Aku Prussia the most Awesome country in this world, sudah disihir oleh Norway dan Romania menjadi seorang wanita karena permainan Treat or Dare..." memikirkannya aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

'Tapi aku pun mulai tertawa gembira, mengingat bagaimana Hungary tadi mengatakan bahwa dia menyukainya...tentu saja dia versi lelaki yang sangat ganteng itu...sekarang dia bisa lega dalam 2 minggu sihir kedua orang-orang freak itu akan pudar dan dia akan kembali kewujud semula, lalu saat dia kembali kewujud semula orang yang paling selalu sangat amat dicintainya akan menyatakan cintanya padanya...!'

"Dies ist, was die Leute da keine Schmerzen vor Spaß dann sagen haben..." aku pun berdiri sambil bersiul memanggil Gilbird untuk makan, aku mengambil beer dari kabin yang biasa di simpan Ludwig untuk pesta-pesta tertentu, aku menuangkannya ke gelas lalu bersulang dan dalam hati mengucapkan terimakasih ku yang sebesar-besarnya pada England dan Scotland.

**~Flash Back~**

_"Gilbert... aku ada kabar baik untukmu..." kata England dengan semangat dari ujung telephone pada Prussia dengan semangat._

"Kau tau Arthur jika ini tentang kau berhasil menyihir Fiona memjadi ukuran mini, aku tak peduli...! yang kupedulikan sekarang adalah tubuhku yang sekarang menjadi lembek ini..." jawab Gilbert ketus, ya dia tak peduli apa yang terjadi selama ia masih terkurung dalam tubuh perempuan ini. Karena jawaban Prussia tadi England diam sebentar, memikirkan bagus sekali ide Prussia tentang membuat Ireland menjadi mini.

"Ide yang bagus Gil, mungkin aku akan melakukannya suatu saat nanti..." mendengar ini Prussia hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi aku menelepon untuk memberi taumu sesuatu yang lebih penting... Iian baru saja memberi mantra padamu.."dengan kalimat itu Prussia langsung tersentak kaget.

'Oh god, Scotland memberikan mantra pada nya...! apa yang dia lakukan sampai harus disihir bertubi-tubi seperti ini?!'

"-walaupun aku sudah membujuknya untuk mengubahmu kembali seperti semula, tapi dia tetap menolak, karena menurutnya itu balasan atau karma...entahlah... jadi dia memberi mu matra tentang membuatmu menjadi orang yang beruntung, aku tak tau kapan itu akan berkerja...aku bahkan tak yakin mantra itua ada. Tapi Iian tak pernah berbohong makanny-"

"Hoi, bunny get yer ass her...!" didengar oleh Prussia suara lain dari ujung telephone.

"Bloody hell what did you do to my kitchen IIAN?!"

"Hahahahhahhahaaaa...Artie yer 'ece is unny..."

"Tut...tut...tut..." dan sambungan pun putus, Prussia tak tau apa yang England maksud jadi dia hanya menaruh telephone rumahnya dan kembali meneruskan tidurnya, banyak bergerak dengan badan wanita itu sakit terutama jika kau punya sesuatu yang menempel didadamu...GAHH..!

**~End Flash Back~**

Mengingat kejadian itu Prussia hanya bisa tersenyum, dia tau apa maksud England sekarang.

**TBC**

* * *

Semua yang masih mau ngelanjutin membaca fanfic ini makasih banyak dan sekali lagi hanna mau ngucapin maaf karena ternyata gak jadi tamat di chapter ini tapi chapter selanjutnya... terus hanna gak tau kapan bakal update berikutnya jadi... yah mohon sabarlah...

Makasih sekali lagi, please riview...

Au revoir~


End file.
